Seek and You Shall Find
by KellsieSLA
Summary: Nick and Jeff are best friends. Of course, they both want something more, but neither of them realise how the other feels. Blaine and Sebastian get fed up, and decide to take matters into their own hands. Niff/Seblaine. Blaine never left Dalton.
1. Chapter 1

**Seek and You Shall Find**

Nick and Jeff were in their Dalton dorm room. After the Friday night party had been cancelled –much to Jeff's dismay- the two boys had decided that tonight they could relax in their dorm, and tomorrow – Saturday, would be the night to have fun.

Unfortunately, they were running out of things to do.

"Niiiiiick?"

"Yes, Jeff?"

"Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick?"

"_Yes_, Jeff?"

"Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick?"

Sighing in defeat, Nick laid down the book he was reading and placed his reading glasses on the small table beside his twin bed. He looked over to Jeff with confusion – the boy lay across his bed., head hanging upside down over the edge, large brown puppy eyes looking up at him with a sparkle of mischievousness.

"I'm bored."

"_Really?_ I had no idea."

"Okaaaaay, Sergeant Sarcasm" he said, with a mock salute in Nick's general direction.

They looked at each other, and grinned.

"Hey! I have an idea!"

"What is it, Jeff?" Nick was getting concerned now. Jeff's 'ideas' had a tendency to to end in tears, injury or detention. Often all 3.

"Let's play hide and seek!" The blond announced, clearly proud of himself for coming up with the suggestion. Nick groaned at Jeff's childlike tendencies and ability to wrap him around his little finger. He swore it would be the death of him. Before he had a chance to protest however, Jeff was already bounding out the door on his long legs, only sticking his head back in the door to remind Nick to "count to 100 then start looking!" Nick sighed and threw himself back onto his pillow. God, the boy was adorable, but now Nick had to spend time searching the entire dorm building.

"1….2….3…"

Jeff was running through the corridors of Dalton's dorm building. He'd been running for a while, trying to get further away for their dorm so it would be more difficult for Nick to find him.

After sure long, when Jeff was sure he was a safe distance, he stopped to regain his breath. He glanced around the corridor and took in his surroundings. He didn't understand why they needed such lavish décor for a building that boys ran around in playing hide and seek.

He let his mind wander for a while, before he heard footsteps approaching. He cursed himself for letting himself get distracted so easily. He dived behind a door that he saw had been left wide open and prayed that the brunette wouldn't notice him. He held his breath as a confused looking Nick wandered past, eyes wide and searching. Once he thought he was a safe distance, he let out a lous sigh of relief and stepped back out from his hiding place.

"Jeffy?"

Jeff froze, unsure of what to do. Slowly, he turned around.

"Jeffy!"

That was it. Jeff was off sprinting down the corridor. He could hear Nick's footsteps following behind him as well as his adorable giggling and often the cry of "Jeffy!", "Stop!" or "I found you!".

Eventually, Jeff got tired and tried to hide behind a corner to recover. Before he had a chance to regain his breath however, Nick came rocketing around the corner, stumbling straight into him and sending them into a heap on the floor. Instinctively, Jeff's arms wrapped around Nick's waist to cushion his fall, so Jeff ended up on his back while Nick's face was buried into his chest.

They began giggling and rolling around on the floor, trying to untangle their limbs. Nick would never admit it, but when Jeff's arms wrapped around his waist, he swore it felt like every nerve in his body was on edge and it was sending amazing sensations through his entire body.

He sighed and looked at the boy to his left. When he looked at Jeff, he saw that Jeff was staring at him.

"_Here's your chance, Nick_", He thought to himself.

Slowly, he began to move closer to Jeff, inching forwards so that those lips that he longed to kiss got closer and closer. His hand came up on its own accord to cradle Jeff's cheek, and just as he was about to get him first feel on Jeff's lips on his own, he heard a two familiar voice approach.

"-yeah I was wondering about that myself since-" Nick flinched away from Jeff, his hand going back down to his own side, "-oh hey guys!" Blaine's voice rang out.

"…what are you doing?" Sebastian asked them, a puzzled look on his face.

"Nothing, nothing at all" Nick almost yelled out, startling both Blaine and Sebastian. He jumped up, grabbing a startled Jeff's hand and dragging him upright. "Come on Jeff, we should get back to the dorm." And wish that, they were gone.

"That was so weird", Sebastian said turning to Blaine.

"Yeah, well Nick and Jeff have always been weird", Blaine replied.

Sebastian snorted, "yeah, and totally into each other. I swear if we had of been 5 seconds later they would have already jumped each other's bones. Well, just the one bone really, and –ouch! Hey!" He nursed his arm where Blaine had slapped it, and laughed at his cry of "_Sebastian!"._

Back in their dorm, Jeff was pacing, trying to come to terms with what had almost happened.

"What was that Nick?"

Nick looked up at him from across the room, where he'd been sat staring at his shoes for the past 5 minutes. He'd tried to kiss Jeff for the love of God. What in the hell had he been thinking? Jeff would never like him in that way, he was an idiot to try something like that.

"I…..don't know."

"Well you better hurry and figure it out because I want answers!"

Nick sighed, trying to think up an excuse so Jeff wouldn't find out about his crush.

"I guess it was just a heat of the moment thing, you know?"

"Oh…yeah, I get you. Okay, cool, glad that's…resolved." Jeff moved towards his bed and climbed in. "I think I'm just gonna go to sleep. Uhm…goodnight Nick."

"Goodnight, Jeff."

Jeff lay awake for at least 3 hours after he and Nick had said goodnight. Nick just tried to kiss him in the heat of the moment, it wasn't like the guy had feelings for him or anything. He frowned to himself for letting himself believe that the guy he was in love with, they guy he spent almost every hour of every day with and the guy he thought about 24/7, would like him. _Him._ Like Nick would ever be into someone like Jeff.

He tossed and turned for a while, trying to stop thinking about Nick, and eventually, at around 3am, he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Seek and You Shall Find

Chapter 2

Jeff had awoken early on Saturday morning, weirdly full of energy and feeling refreshed. He headed the cafeteria at 9am sharp, searching for something to settle his noisy stomach. He'd never been for breakfast before 10, so he was spoilt for choice when it came to what he wanted. In the end, he's wound up with a stack of waffles, plus a plate of bacon, egg and beans.

He'd demolished the bacon, egg and beans within minutes, and was currently devouring the pile of waffles when Trent came over and sat facing him, a cup of tea between his hands.

"Where's your boytoy this morning? Not like you two to be apart, you know, ever."

"He's _not_ my boytoy", he snapped, and Trent looked at him in surprise of his outburst. It was unlike Jeff to ever talk to anyone like that. Shaking his head, he got up with a "whatever you say sweetie" and ambled off towards Blaine and Sebastian, who were quietly talking between themselves.

"You two are looking very cosy I must say. What's so interesting that it has your undivided attention?" Trent asked them. Blaine looked at him and gave him a warm smile before turning to Sebastian with a quizzical look on his face. Sebastian just nodded at him.

"We're talking about Nick and Jeff." Blaine informed him.

"Oooh, do tell me more."

* * *

They spent the good part of a half hour discussing the boys, and they had come to the conclusion that Niff just had to happen. Only problem was, they didn't know how to make it so.

"We have to do it the only way I know how. The way to get a man's heart is to-"

"-suck his dick." Sebastian finished for Trent. Blaine shoved him off of the step they were occupying.

"Sebastian!" he exclaimed. He knew he should be used to the other boys antics by now, but Sebastian was hard to get used too.

"_No_." Trent said, glaring at Sebastian. "The way to get a man's heart is to make him jealous!" Sebastian raised an eyebrow and Blaine looked at him curiously. "If you succeed in making a guy jealous then you're going to have him eating out the palm of your hand!"

Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other and shrugged.

"Tell us what we have to do" Sebastian said on both of their behalfs.

* * *

In the library, Blaine approached the table that Jeff was seated at nervously. He didn't really know how to do this, so he figured he'd just go with it.

"Jeff…can I ask you something?" Jeff looked up at the voice, and was surprised to find a very nervous Blaine standing there.

"Uh, sure Blaine, what's up?"

Blaine stood there for a few seconds fidgeting and playing with his wrist, before taking a seat in the chair to Jeff's left. "Well…I…I wa-…do you….uh, hell, would you like to go out with me tomorrow night? Like, we could catch a movie, or go for dinner or something, or both. Whatever you want. If you want too." Blaine blushed, embarrassed for sounding like such an idiot. He was only doing this for the plan that he, Sebastian and Trent had formulated, but he was still a nervous wreck.

Jeff thought about it for a minute. For such a long time, he's been desperate for Nick to ask him out, take him on a date, but he figured that was never going to happen. Besides, he and Blaine always got on really well, and anyone would tell you the same thing, Blaine was one hell of a catch. One of the most attractive guys at Dalton, and probably in all of Westerville. Anyone would be a fool to turn him down, so Jeff thought, _why the hell not?_

"Just to clarify, you mean like on a date, right?" Jeff asked him.

"Uh..yeah, a date, if you'd like" he blushed again, and Jeff found it endearing.

"Actually, I'd like that", he said with a smile and Blaine looked up at him in shock, as if expecting him to decline. "Really?"

"Absolutely", Jeff told him, "we can do whatever you like, I don't mind. Whatever you think is best".

"Okay" Blaine said, then smiled, "okay."

"I actually have to go, but I'll talk to you later, Blaine."

"Yeah, bye Jeff." Jeff felt bold, so before he darted out the door, he kissed Blaine on the cheek. When he walked out of the library, Blaine pulled out of his phone and relaxed into the chair.

**Blaine:** Phase 1 is complete.

**Trent:** Perfect.

* * *

On the other side of the school, Sebastian and Trent were outside the school's gym, where Nick was currently working out.

"Okay, Blaine has a date with Jeff. Now you go", he said, shoving Sebastian in the door of the gym. Sebastian sighed. He wasn't the date kind of guy, but he knew he didn't have a choice. He walked over to Nick confidently.

"Hey Nick".

Nick pulled out his earphones and looked up at Sebastian from the weight bench. "Hey Sebastian, what's up man?"

"Me and you, dinner, Monday night. Sound good?" he asked.

Nick was taken aback, both by Sebastian's forwardness and the fact that Sebastian was asking him out on a date.

_What the hell? _He thought. Sebastian had never shown interest in him before, so he didn't really get where this had come from. But Sebastian always was unpredictable, so Nick shouldn't have been surprised really. Also, Jeff clearly wasn't interested, and it was stupid to keep pining over him, so he figured he might as well go out with Sebastian. Sebastian was H-O-T, and for all he knew, he could have a really good time and maybe it could even become something more.

"Sure. Sounds good, can't wait", Nick said, sounding uncharacteristically confident.

"Awesome. I'll call you or something", Sebastian said, before turning on his heel and walking out of the gym

"So?" Trent asked him as soon as the gym door closed, "what happened?"

"We have a date on Monday night."

"Yes!" Trent exclaimed. "These boys have no idea what is about to his them!" Quickly, he typed out a message to Blaine.

**Trent:** Phase 2 complete. It's time to get the show on the road.


End file.
